villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Neo Cortex
Dr. Neo Cortex is the main antagonist of the Crash Bandicoot videogame series. He is an evil geius who uses his intellect in his plans of world domination. History Neo Cortex has always been a knowledgeable scientist. However, he was mocked by the scientific community for his absurd theories. Cast aside by them, he isolated himself in the distant N. Sanity Island, where he started to devise his plans to get revenge and rule the world. Alongside his partner Nitrus Brio, he created the Evolvo Ray, a machine capable of evolving animals at a super fast speed. Cortex had also created the Cortex Vortex, a machine designed to brainwash every minion that first went through the Evolvo Ray. Cortex once experimented Cortex Vortex with Crash Bandicoot, but the machine didn't affect Crash at all, allowing Crash to escape the laboratory, but only to come back later on and fight Cortex in his blimp. Crash obviously won the battle, escaping once again with his girlfriend Tawna. However, Cortex fell into a cave full of strange glowing crystals, taking one to his lab to study it. Along his new right-hand N. Gin, they discover that these crystals have an incredible power, enough to destroy the world. But as they are unable to retrieve the crystals by themselves, Cortex decides to trick Crash to get the crystals for him. When Crash enters the Warp Room, an ancient temple built to give easy access to all parts of the island, a hologram of Cortex appears, saying that a big catastrophe will happen if he doesn't get the crystals. Unfortunately, both Crash's sister Coco and Nitrus Brio, who doublecrossed Cortex, hacked the hologram signal and unmask Cortex's true intentions, to use the crystals as a new power source for the Cortex Vortex. Crash once again defeats Cortex, and using Brio's laser device, destroy the Vortex for good. In another strange turn of events, the pieces of the Vortex fall into an ancient sealed temple, as a Evil Laugh spreads across the island. The evil shaman mask Uka Uka had been accidentally freed from his confinement. Uka Uka finds Cortex and mocks him for his incompetence in conquering the world, as it turns out that Cortex was working for Uka Uka all the time. Cortex begs for another chance, so Uka Uka calls his trusted friend Nefarious Tropy, who brings his time machine to create portals to different times in history and retrieve the crystals from different ages. Aku Aku, sensing the danger, uses his power to enter the time machine and sends Crash and Coco to stop Cortex once again. Crash makes his way to Cortex once again, and fights him as the two masks fight each other. The battle ends with Cortex and Uka Uka being sucked into a time portal as their battle broke up the time machine. Personality Cortex tends to be very bossy because of his knowledge, which also makes him a coward, leaving the hard work for his minions. Gallery The Cortex Island.jpg|Cortex Castle located at Cortex Island. Cortex Island.jpg|Cortex Island, the base of operations for the mad Dr. Cortex. Cortex Castle.jpg|Cortex Castle, Dr. Cortex's lair. CortexCB1.jpg Doctor Neo CortexCTR.jpg Dr-Neo-CortexCOTT.jpg Neo_CortexCT.jpg CortexEvilLaugh.png DR_NEO-WorldGrab.jpg Category:Mad Scientist Category:Archenemy Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Evil Genius Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:Living Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Egomaniacs Category:Tragic Villain Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed villains Category:Rivals Category:Killjoy Category:Thief Category:Imposters Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:The Heavy Category:Remake Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cowards Category:Gunmen Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Gadgeteers Category:Trickster Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Jerks Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Bombers Category:Misanthropes Category:Master Orator Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Polluters Category:Leader Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Secondary Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Robot Pilots Category:Weaklings Category:Child-Abusers